


Courage Winnerlife and Winner Winnerson

by ryneisaterriblefan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, Flustered Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Viktor and Yuuri are giant dorks, because it screws up, because soulmates aren't mentioned there, but i still want to have yuriyuu broship, but not really, flirty Yuuri, never trust google translate, sort of like the cont. of Katsuki Yuri exposed, viktor might have a language kink, yuuri speaks russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: Reasons why you should never trust google translate.





	Courage Winnerlife and Winner Winnerson

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an au where your soulmates' names are written on the palm of your hand in their home language. one is like your bff and the other is you romantic soulmate.
> 
> i have used translations from the comic and another post, so forgive me if this isn't totally accurate. 
> 
> (btw the relationship tags are alot but most of them are only mentioned lol)
> 
> thanks for reading!

Yuuri's soulmate has a wierd name. In Russian.

Both of them.

The one on his left hand is easy to figure out -  _Yuri Plisetsky -_ but the other one is indecipherable.

When he first finds out about Viktor being Russian, he hopes for a moment that Viktor is his soulmate, but shrugs it off - how could that ever happen? This is not a rom-com where the main character finds out they're destined to be with their favourite actor - skater is Yuuri's case - of all time.

Besides, who would name their son Winner Winnerson?

He'd searched up the name as soon as he was allowed to use the internet, but had come up with only that. 

Then, nine years old, he meets Yura, who's so cute and bubbly.

Both of them are sure they're the platonic match.

Besides, he's lucky - most of the people meet their soulmates only in their twenties, he's met his best friend at  _nine._

He should be singing his praises or something.

Wierdly, he's never asked Yura to translate the other name for him. Maybe he wants it to be a surprise. Maybe he doesn't want to be disappointed if - when - Yura confirms it's not Viktor. Who knows?

Certainly not him.

 

They're all having lunch at the rink one day - him, Yura, Mila, Georgi and Viktor - when Mila pops up, 'Have you guys found your soulmates?'

It's not uncommon, people mostly feel comfortable when talking about their soulmate when asked, even if they don't go flaunting it to the world.

'Yes,' Yuuri and Yura chime in unison.

'You two are  _soulmates?!'_ Viktor screeches in a voice that should be impossible for a twenty-eight year old to reach.

'Yeah,' Yuuri answers, taking off his left glove to show _Юрий Плисецкий_ written neatly on his palm.

Yura then proceeds to show his own mark of _勝利悠里_ horizontally across his hand.

'So you're  _dating?_ ' Viktor looks as if he's on the cusp of hysteria.

'Calm down, old man, I already fucking told you pieces of shit that Yuu-nii's my fucking brother,' Yura snorts.

Yuuri mutters, 'You might not want to say _fucking_ brother.'

Viktor chokes.

Georgi puts in, 'My soulmate thinks she's my platonic friend.'

'That sucks, Georgi,' Mila says sympathetically. He nods.

'What about you, Viktor?' Mila attempts to steer the attention away from Georgi. 

Viktor smiles painfully, 'Chris.' He raises his hand to show  _Christophe Giacometti_ in swirling English. Or maybe French.

Mila nods. 'My soulmates are a guy and a girl. Hard to tell, y'know?'

She hold up her hands, one with  _Sara Crispino_ and the other one with a painstakingly familiar name.

_Отабек Алтын._

Yuuri turns to Yura, who stiffens, shock clearly written on his face.

Mila notices.

'He's your soulmate too?'

Slowly, he raises his other hand, fingers curling inwards, vulnerability pratically shining through the cracks of his fingers.

The names are a complete match.

Yura sighs shakily - the second time they've seem him like this, Yuuri supposes - and Yuuri wraps an arm around him as a support from where he's sitting beside him. Yura leans into his touch.

'Hey, I'm this Otabek guy's my platonic soulmate. I'm pretty sure I'm lesbian, anyways.'

The small amount of comfort is not enough, Yuuri can see, but Yura nods anyways.

Viktor offers with a crude smile, 'Hey, at least your soulmate isn't called Courage Winnerlife, right?'

It's like somebody flipped a switch in Yuri.

He stands up, palms hitting the table roughly and chair almost toppling backwards.

'Your soulmate is Courage Winnerlife?' he demands, eyes suddenly blazing.

Mila looks like she wants to make a 'are you on your period' joke, but wisely decides not to. Viktor, meanwhile, looks like he's about to pee his pants.

From his other side, Georgi whispers, 'Yuri once kicked him for trying to call him Yura. Viktor didn't walk straight for the whole week.' Yuuri nods. Well, it's his fault for teaching Yura how to fight.

Viktor nods meekly, and suddenly, Yura's turned onto him. On instinct, he grabs Yura's wrist and pulls him in for a hug.

Yurs stiffens, but relaxes in his arms. When he looks over at the others, they're all staring at him with shock on their faces, all wearing varying expressions of  _Yuuri you are demented and a god for trying to hug Yuri when he's angry._

'Would you like a picture?' he says, because old habits die hard, apparently. All of them close their gaping mouths.

Once his arms relax, however, Yura pulls back, demanding to see his hand. Resigned, Yuuri complies, handing his hand (heh) over to Yura, who pulls off his glove with a practiced swish. When he see the name on Yuuri's palm, he groans, already moving away from the group.

'Nope, not dealing with this shit today, not any other day, this is fucking stupid. Hey, Yakov! I'm taking a break today!' With that, he's gone, stomping his way out of the rink.

'What's crawled up his ass and died today?' Yuuri grumbles, then blinks when everybody's attention shifts to him. 'Uh, I have no idea what happened? Also,' he adds, 'He'll cool off after some time. He needs his space.'

Suddenly Mila jerks him forward, speaking at a low tone. Yuuri gulps.  _Heck,_ he had been a  _delinquent_ for God's sake and she was scarier than anyone he's ever fought. 'Yuri flipped out when he saw the name on your hand. Wonder why,  _hmm_ _?'_ Then she returns to her normal cheerful self, pushing him back into his chair. 'But we aren't going to force you if you're not comfortable,  _right,_ guys?' The others agree hastily at her glare.

'Oh . . . it's okay, I don't mind.' With this, the shows his hand to the three Russians.

Viktor and Mila let out simultaneous screeches that are  _inhuman_ and has Yakov yelling at them from the other side of the rink. Georgi manages to look surprised and like he couldn't care less at the same time. But he says, 'At least this ends Viktor's endless pining. Although I can understand him, right,  _milashka?_ '

Yuuri blinks, and Mila translates for him, 'It means cutie.'

'I know,' Yuuri says. Screw his nonexistent brain-to-mouth filter.

'You understand Russian?' blurts Viktor, because Yuri isn't here, and consequences be  _damned_ , he needs to know more about this person who is simultaneously a sex god and a cinnamon roll.

'B'yus' ob zaklad, ty vyglyadish' dovol'no stonushchim moim imenem,' slips out of Yuuri's mouth, and he wonders for a moment if his accent marrs the words, but apparently not, because Mila screeches (again) and Viktor looks like a fish out of water - mouth agape, eyes blown wide and cheeks turning red at an alarming rate. Even Georgi looks surprised at Yuuri's boldness.

Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if he looks under the table and sees Viktor with a boner.

'Vy vse yeshche ne skazali mne, pochemu vy krichite.'

Mila and Viktor gasp, as if they'd forgotten about that when Yuuri dirty-talked to Viktor. In his own language.

Viktor practically  _shoves_ his palm into Yuuri's face, and he has to draw back a little to see it. A very familiar name stares back at him.

_勝生 勇利._

Yuuri stares at Viktor, his longtime crush and idol, and finally, is at a loss of words. Without thinking, he lunges across the table to grab Viktor's shirt and pull his lips to his own.

People have always told him that kissing your soulmate was like fireworks, that there is never ending sparks mixed with lust and adrenaline.

It's not like any of that for Yuuri. It's like coming home. Given that he lived half of his life in Detroit and the other half in Japan, it's difficult to associate. But his lips are on Viktor's and he  _knows._ Viktor squeaks, but it's swallowed up by Yuuri, who licks his lip. Viktor hastily opens his mouth and when Yuuri's tongue meets his, he lets out a tiny moan.

Yakov coughs.

The two break apart, but while Yuuri remains calm, as if he didn't snog the shit out of his idol a few seconds age, Viktor looks a mess, hair askew from where Yuuri's gripped it earlier and face red.

Georgi's eyes are wide, but Mila's typing away on the phone.

'Mila, no!' Viktor's sort-of-controlled voice says, but Mila only holds the phone up to show that the picture of them kissing has already loaded on her Twitter account.

'I'm sorry,' Viktor apologises, but Yuuri waves him off.

'It's okay, everyone would've known sooner or later.' He winks at Viktor.

Viktor, who has just recovered, blushes again.

* * *

When Yuuri returns to their apartment, Yura blows his shit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can come visit me on tumblr at ryneisaterriblefan or on twitter at Rynestone15.
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> translations - 
> 
> Юрий Плисецкий - Yuri Plisetsky
> 
> 勝生 勇利 - Katsuki Yuuri
> 
> Отабек Алтын - Otabek Altin
> 
> milashka - cutie
> 
> B'yus' ob zaklad, ty vyglyadish' dovol'no stonushchim moim imenem. - I bet you'd look pretty moaning my name.
> 
> Vy vse yeshche ne skazali mne, pochemu vy krichite. - You still haven't told me why you're screaming.
> 
> btw, i used google translate for all of these, so feel free to correct me!


End file.
